White Rose
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: RE-EDITED. Tidak ada yang salah dari cinta kita berdua. Namun entah mengapa aku pun takut menghadapinya. Walaupun kau sudah memilih dirinya, biarkan aku tetap hidup di hatimu. Dan biarkan kukembalikan mawar putih yang sudah kutinggalkan layu bersama cintamu. Special for IVFA periode ke-4: Confusion. Slash/BL/Sho-ai. GakuKai. kinda fluff and others warning here.


**Gakupo-**_**san**_** punya Kaito, dan Gackt-**_**san **_**punya saya#plak!#serius...**

**Vocaloid and All Characters belong to ****Yamaha Co., Crypton Media Future, Inc. And INTERNET Co., Ltd.**

**Gambar juga bukan punya saya, saya cuma googling~ ^.^**

**White Rose belongs to Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : T.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Drama and other maybe (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Oneshoot Ficto-Gemino, Sho-ai/BL/Boys-Love/Slash or whatever you say it, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, Super-Duper Pendek sekali, GakuKai slight GakuLuka and KaiMiku. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

_**Italic types **_**for past and normal types for present. **

**Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul Last Song oleh Gackt dan Back to December oleh Taylor Swift.**

**Special For IVFA periode ke-4 : Confusion.**

**Summary : Tidak ada yang salah dari cinta kita berdua. Namun entah mengapa aku pun takut menghadapinya. Walaupun kau sudah memilih dirinya, biarkan aku tetap hidup di hatimu. Dan biarkan kukembalikan mawar putih yang sudah kutinggalkan layu bersama cintamu.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Bisakah kita kembali menjadi butiran salju di musim dingin empat tahun yang lalu?**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"―Kaito..."

Kedua iris _violet _itu menutup rapat, seolah-olah dirinya sedang berusaha menghapus memori tentang segalanya, dan mulai menyerah.

Mawar putih pun terjatuh bersamaan dengan hujan yang mengguyur lebat. Airmata yang tersamarkan perlahan menari lembut di pipi, layaknya sebuah tetes hujan yang mengganggu.

Dia berbalik, melangkah pergi, tangannya sudah lelah menanti dan berharap. Maaf itu pun tak kan disampaikan, selamanya tak kan ada kata kembali. Seiring dengan kelopak yang mulai layu, harapannya pun hancur berkeping-keping menyisakan kehampaan dalam diri. Surai ungunya yang panjang dimainkan angin, bergerak seirama dengan dedaunan hijau melambai hampir jatuh. Sebuah senyum pahit terukir di wajahnya yang memucat, kondisi cuaca yang sangat dingin ini telah membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Sudahlah, semuanya sia-sia... tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan kekosongan ini melanda hatinya.

―Namun dirinya tau, dia sedang sakit hati―sungguh dia tau akan hal itu...

Diliriknya sesaat kepada kedua pasangan yang berdiri di depan pintu kayu sebuah rumah―sepasang pengantin baru yang membuat dirinya hancur dalam sekejap. Iris _violet_-nya bertemu dengan iris _sapphire _yang seharusnya menampakkan kebahagiaan, namun entah mengapa lautan biru itu terlihat sangat terluka. Tatapan itu, tatapan kekecewaan itu, mengapa dia juga memilikinya? Bukankah seharusnya kini dia bahagia dengan wanita yang mencintainya setulus hati? Bukankah wanita itu yang dipilihnya?

Gakupo tak tau apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pria bersurai biru tersebut.

Mungkinkah dia juga sakit seperti dirinya? Kecewakah seperti dirinya?

Dirinya yang sudah hancur dari dalam, mungkinkah menerima maaf yang tak pernah diucapkannya?

Ah... Masa lalu... Mengapa mereka tak bisa kembali ke masa itu lagi dan mengubah segalanya?

Dia masih di sana, berdiri di sana. Menatap pria yang sudah menyakiti dirinya, menatap pria yang dulu hingga sekarang dicintainya. Shion Kaito―satu namanya yang membuat hatinya terasa sakit kembali―telah memilih seorang gadis bersurai _teal _sebagai pengganti dirinya―kekasihnya yang dulu. Tak ada kata maaf, tak ada kata kembali, semua tinggal penyesalan untuk keduanya. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tatapan di saat hanya ada kata perpisahan di antara mereka berdua. Dirinya terluka sedari dulu...

Bahkan tatapan kosong yang kini diperlihatkannya tak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya―dirinya sudah terluka dari dalam.

Jantungnya terasa berhenti seketika, napasnya tercekat tatkala dilihatnya tangan pria yang ia cintai selama ini melingkari pinggang ramping wanita di sampingnya itu. Pasangan itu nampak sibuk saling berpelukan, tak menghiraukan keberadaan Gakupo sama sekali. Dirinya tau―sungguh dirinya tau, pria itu sengaja melakukannya, dia ingin memperlihatkan bahwa dirinya sudah bahagia dengan wanita yang dipilihnya―bukan Gakupo yang ia cintai dulu. Dengan sebuah tatapan kosong, dia menatap Gakupo melalui _sapphire_-nya, seakan-akan dirinya mencoba mengusir pria bersurai ungu tersebut. Namun Gakupo tau, Kaito tidak berniat untuk mengusirnya―sama sekali tidak ingin dirinya pergi dari sana. Sebaliknya, Kaito sangat ingin melihatnya, ya, melihatnya walaupun dirinya telah terluka dan bersikap sarkastik di hadapannya.

Dia merindukannya...

Dia sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

Walaupun dirinya tau Kaito telah memilih orang lain untuk menemani dirinya, dirinya tetap bersikeras untuk menemuinya...

Dirinya tak peduli dengan pria _bluenette _yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong itu, bahkan dirinya tak peduli dengan wanita yang berdiri tepat di samping pria itu. Dia merasa bahagia, walaupun rasa sakit datang menghujam di saat yang bersamaan. Dirinya bersyukur, setidaknya ada kesempatan untuk menatap kembali wajah pucat itu, mata biru itu, meski tak ada satu patah katapun yang terucap, dirinya sangat bahagia.

"Kaito...," lirihnya, berbisik dalam hening. Luapan emosinya bergejolak, bercampur dalam satu harmoni.

Masih ditatapnya rumah yang tak begitu besar itu, menatap sepasang pengantin baru yang berdiri di beranda. Sebuah senyuman miris terukir perlahan di wajahnya yang sendu, iris _violet_-nya perlahan melembut.

"... Haruskah aku meninggalkan kembali mawar putih ini layu?," tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Tidak ada yang bisa kita sesali, bahkan ucapanku tentang takdir adalah kebohongan belaka...**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Dia menangis dalam hening._

_Tanpa disadarinya airmatanya terus jatuh, meluapkan segala kekecewaannya._

"―_Maaf, kita harus mengakhirinya sampai di sini...," ucapnya sebelum pergi, meninggalkan pemuda yang dicintainya mematung di sana sendirian. Dilepaskannya tangan yang tiba-tiba menahan dirinya itu, melangkah menjauh dari taman yang dipenuhi putihnya salju. Iris _violet_-nya yang sendu itu sama sekali tak bertatapan dengan _sapphire _yang sembab itu, dirinya tak sanggup menatap pemuda itu saat ini. Pemuda itu pun sama, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terus mengabur oleh substansi bening yang memenuhi pelupuknya. Di dalam otaknya, di dalam hatinya, semua sama―tidak ada yang bisa membangunkannya dan membawanya ke dunia nyata. Masih menjadi pertanyaan baginya, mengapa dia, yang ia sangat cintai, memutuskan hal ini―dirinya tak tau. Lelah, sungguh dirinya lelah dipermainkan takdir seperti ini._

_Di saat akhirnya mereka percaya akan segalanya... mengapa harus berakhir?_

_Mengapa harus seperti ini...?_

_Mengapa dia mengubah perasaannya lagi?_

_Dirinya terus bertanya dalam hati, menjerit dalam kebingungan._

_Gakupo benci untuk mengakuinya; memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kaito tentang hubungan mereka―dia merasa hubungan mereka ini salah―namun dirinya tak ingin ini berakhir. Ditatapnya pemuda bersurai biru itu dalam-dalam, sungguh dirinya melihat refleksi dirinya dalam kejernihan _sapphire _itu. Namun kali ini berbeda, _sapphire _yang biasanya menampakkan sinarnya, kini buram oleh kegelapan yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali. Bayangannya, bayangan dirinya, mengapa menjadi terlihat sangat mengecewakan? Apakah ini yang dilihat Kaito dari dirinya saat ini? Sungguh, dia tak mengerti. Gakupo membelai lembut pipi pemuda _bluenette _di hadapannya, megecup puncak kepala bersurai biru itu dengan lembut. "Kaito...," lirihnya, memanggil pemuda yang terus bergetar menahan emosinya. "Tidak, Gakupo-_san_, semua baik-baik saja...," sahut Kaito seraya menjauh dari pemuda bersurai ungu itu, "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu―tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu...," lanjut Kaito dengan lirih, membuat entah mengapa membuat Gakupo merasa kecewa._

_Kaito menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tak ingin menatap iris _violet _pemuda itu lagi. "Aku pun menyadarinya, semua yang terjadi di antara kita adalah sebuah kesalahan besar. Dua orang pemuda memang tak seharusnya saling jatuh cinta...," ucap Kaito setengah bergumam, getaran emosi terdengar di setiap ucapannya, "... Walaupun aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu, namun tetap saja kita salah... Kita tidak boleh bersama, begitukah, Gakupo-_san_?"_

_Gakupo memeluk tubuh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, membelai surai biru lembut itu dengan kasih sayang. Dia mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Namun takdir mereka tak menyetujuinya, mereka tak berkutik karenanya. Maka ketika mereka berdua percaya mereka bisa berdiri dengan kedua kaki mereka, pada akhirnya mereka jatuh tersungkur lagi dan lagi karenanya. Jujur saja dirinya lelah seperti ini, namun berkat Kaito dirinya selalu bertahan. Tapi ternyata, segalanya mulai runtuh..._

"_Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."_

"_Tidak, kau tak salah... Kumohon jangan minta maaf..."_

"_Aku yang salah, Gakupo-_san_... Maafkan aku..."_

"_Kaito...," panggil si surai ungu dengan lembut, mengangkat wajah pemuda di hadapannya dengan hati-hati. "Tidak ada yang salah dari dirimu, ini semua bukan salah kita. Tidak ada yang salah dengan cinta kita―hanya takdirlah yang membuatnya salah...," ucapnya lagi, mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu. Sebuah senyuman getir tanpa ia sadari terlukis di wajahnya, menatap pemuda yang ia cintai dengan tatapan sendu. "Jangan menangis... Kumohon jangan menangis..."_

_Namun Kaito tak dapat menghentikan airmatanya. Substansi bening itu meleleh begitu saja, menari-nari di atas kedua belah pipinya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menggenggam mawar putih akhirnya terlepas, dirinya menyerah akan segalanya. Dia sangat lemah, dirinya tau akan hal itu._

"_Maaf, namun aku baru menyadarinya bahwa aku terlalu takut menghadapi segalanya...," ucapnya dengan nada menyesal, mendapatkan sebuah anggukan lemah dari pemuda di hadapannya setelah hening yang cukup lama. Pemuda di hadapannya itu mencoba tegar, walaupun getaran halus di tubuhnya tak dapat membohongi perasaannya._

"_Aku tau suatu saat kau akan mengatakannya. Tapi... apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat? Padahal baru kemarin kau bilang kau tak kan takut bersamaku..."_

"_Aku tau akan hal itu, namun aku masih takut... Mengertilah..."_

_Pemuda itu menutup kotak merah kecil di genggamannya, mencoba menghentikan kilau dari cincin perak yang berada di dalamnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam pemuda yang paling dicintainya itu, matanya memancarkan sinar kekecewaan. "Mengapa harus selalu takdir yang kau salahkan? Mengapa harus dirimu yang kucintai? Apa kau tak memikirkan perasaanku juga? Walau bagaimanapun, aku tetap sakit..."_

"_Maafkan aku... Namun sudah cukup, kita harus berhenti sebelum terlalu jauh..."_

"_Karena kita sama-sama lelaki? Apakah itu yang menjadi masalah terbesarmu dan menyalahkan takdir lagi?"_

"_Justru karena kita sama, aku tak bisa melanjutkannya..."_

_Kaito meneteskan airmatanya, tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda ungu itu. Dia sudah terlalu sakit, tidak mengertikah Gakupo akan perasaannya saat ini? Ya, dia akui, dia sangat kecewa pula―namun dia tak ingin kebahagiaannya hilang, begitupula Gakupo yang sangat ia cintai. Namun inilah jalan yang dipilihnya, mereka tak bisa kembali dan mengubahnya._

_Hening._

"_Karena kita sama, eh?," tanyanya sinis, tersenyum getir. Ditatapnya pemuda di hadapannya yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan sendu._

"_Kumohon maafkan aku... Tapi cukup sampai di sini, sudah hentikan ini semua...," ucap pemuda itu padanya dengan nada lembut, menggenggam kedua tangan pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hatinya._

_Gakupo meletakkan cincin perak yang berada di genggamannya pada Kaito, menyuruhnya untuk mengembalikannya pada kotak beludru dan pasangannya yang ada pada pemuda itu dalam hening. Dirinya mengecup singkat bibir pemuda biru tersebut, menciumnya pelan seolah-olah dirinya tak an pernah bertemu Kaito untuk selamanya. "Kita akhiri semuanya sampai di sini... Kaito-_kun_...," ucapnya dengan lembut, tersenyum getir padanya. Kaito menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, sungguh dirinya tak menyangka akhirnya Gakupo mengatakannya. "Gakupo-_san_...," lirihnya pelan._

_Iris _sapphire _itupun hanya bisa terpejam menahan airmata yang akan jatuh dari pelupuknya._

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**Aku tau aku sangat mencintaimu, namun karena itu aku tak bisa menyadari perasaanmu padaku...**_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Dia merindukannya.

Dirinya ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi.

Kaito―hanya pria itulah yang diinginkannya, namun dia sudah kehilangannya sedari dulu. Dirinya telah menyia-nyiakan segalanya. Menyesal pun percuma untuk dirinya, semua tak kan kembali padanya.

Dirinya sudah menyerah sejak lama, sungguh dirinya sudah lelah akan segalanya.

Harapannya pupus, sirna segala cahaya dalam hidupnya.

Walaupun dirinya bertekuk lutut di hadapan pria bersurai biru itupun, dirinya tak kan pernah mendapatkan cintanya sampai kapanpun, tak kan kembali mendapatkan pelukan hangat pria tesebut. Tidak ada yang bisa menopang dirinya lagi, dia kehilangan arahnya untuk pergi. Yang dia miliki saat ini hanyalah penyesalan semata, tak ada lagi yang bisa ia percaya.

Dirinya tidak bahagia jika tak bersama pria yang ia cintai itu.

Meskipun dirinya telah menikahi gadis cantik dari keluarga terhormat seperti keluarga Magurine dan memiliki seorang putra bersamanya-pun, dirinya tetap saja merasa sama. Hampa, benar-benar hampa. Luka memang cantik secara fisik, namun dia merasa ada yang kurang dari kecantikan hati wanita itu. Sesuatu yang kurang, sesuatu yang hanya dimiliki oleh pria yang paling ia cintai sepanjang hidupnya itu. Ya, sebuah perasaan bahagia saat melihat senyum pria _bluenette_ itu, saat merasakan setiap jari mereka saling bertautan dan menghilangkan rasa kesepian itu tak pernah ia rasakan kembali. Dirinya menyadarinya...

Dia merindukan pria itu, dirinya merindukan Kaito.

Tatapan polosnya yang selalu merefleksikan bayangannya dengan sempurna, senyum manis yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa penuh, dan mawar putih yang selalu diberikannya di setiap pagi saat mereka saling bertemu, semuanya membuat Gakupo merasa gila setelah kehilangan dirinya.

Kaito...

Mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah pikiran yang mulai tak masuk akal. Atau mungkin ini hanyalah sebuah angan-angan yang penuh harapan. Namun dia berharap bisa kembali seperti saat itu, kembali pada saat dimana Kaito masih menjadi miliknya seorang...

Dan dirinya ingin, setidaknya selalu hidup di dalam hati pria itu sampai kapanpun.

Dia berharap, walaupun hanya sebuah harapan kecil. Jika bisa, dirinya bisa mengembalikan mawar putih terakhir dari Kaito sebelum segalanya berakhir dan mawar itupun kembali layu.

Ya, dia masih berharap...

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Mungkin aku bodoh telah menyakitimu, membiarkan mawar putih itu layu untuk kedua kalinya**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Owari desu.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: _Uraaa_! Ini adalah fic pertama yang ikut event punya saya lho~!#girangsendiri. Walalupun gaje, tapi saya senang sekali bisa meramaikan event yang di adakan fandom Vocaloid~! Oh, iya, karena ini ficto-gemino, jadi silakan membaca dari bawah ke atas, semoga saja anda mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda yang-saya-sendiri-tidak-yakin-itu-apa#plak! Oke, sebelum anda mulai membaca dari bawah ke atas, saya ingin berkata, _mind to RnR, please?_**


End file.
